In Another Life
by sayestoyaoi
Summary: Di kehidupan yang lain, ia tidak akan mempunyai empat Master yang begitu mencintai tubuhnya. Empat Master yang bernama Master Sehun, Master Kai, Master Chanyeol, Master Kris. Ia akan punya hanya satu Master. Dan dialah yang akan mempunyai Master tersebut. Rate: hard R. Kaisoo/Sesoo/Krisoo/Chansoo/mind to RnR? DLDR!


**In Another Life © sayestoyaoi**

**Summary: Di kehidupan yang lain, ia tidak akan mempunyai empat Master yang begitu mencintai tubuhnya. Empat Master yang bernama Master Sehun, Master Kai, Master Chanyeol, Master Kris. Ia akan punya hanya satu Master. Dan dialah yang akan mempunyai Master tersebut. **

**Pair(s): Kaisoo, Krisoo, Chansoo, Sesoo and Thunderhee [Thunder/Sohee (WG)]**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo punya banyak Master, yang mempunyai ciri-ciri khas.

Master Kai, suka menyayat kulit pucat Kyungsoo dengan pisau. Sayatannya biasanya dangkal, tapi cukup dalam untuk meninggalkan tanda. Ketika Master Kai sedang _bad mood_, Master Kai bisa menyayatnya dengan silet. Itu sudah cukup menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo.

Master Chanyeol, suka memberi tanda bite mark di lehernya, dadanya, bagian dalam selangkangannya, pahanya dan hampir semuanya. Master Chanyeol sangat suka memberi tanda-tanda di kulit pucat Kyungsoo dan kadang bite mark tersebut menyatu dengan sayatan Master Kai.

Master Sehun suka membuatnya bertekuk lutut di lantai kayu yang keras, membuatnya meminta dan memohon akan penis Sehun seperti pelacur jalanan. Master Sehun suka sekali menyetubuhi mulutnya sampai Kyungsoo tersedak dan matanya berembun akan air mata. Master Sehun suka sekali menyodok-nyodokan penisnya ke pipi Kyungsoo, katanya Kyungsoo terlihat imut seperti itu.

Master Kris, adalah satu-satunya master yang meninggalkan banyak tanda di kulit Kyungsoo. Mungkin karena Master Kris adalah Master pertama yang merebut keperjakaanya, Master pertama yang menculiknya dan melatihnya menjadi pemuas nafsu. Master Kris adalah satu-satunya Master yang membuatnya menjadi masokis.

"Izin untuk berbicara, apa yang kau inginkan?" Master Kris menarik dagu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata memelas. "Aku ingin kau memukulku," dan ketika Master Kris menyentil telinganya Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menambahkan 'Master' di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apakah kau ingin penisku, Kyung?" Master Kris mengelus-elus dagu Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mengelus-elus lengannya yang dikunci oleh rantai. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Master Kris, hanya mendekatkan wajahnya ke celana Master Kris.

SLAP.

Wajah Kyungsoo menoleh kearah samping dengan kasar. Kyungsoo hanya menjilat bibirnya, pelan, ini yang dia inginkan. "Kau meminta izin terlebih dulu, ketika kau ingin memberiku servis, _slut_."

"Aku tahu, Master." Kyungsoo menatapnya, sambil mengeluarkan tawa sedikit. Lalu dengan mata besarnya, ia menatap Master Kris. "Master~ Bolehkah aku menelan penismu? Aku rindu kepadanya dan aku yakin dia rindu kepadaku." Ia berkata.

Dengan Master Kris, ia bukanlah Kyungsoo yang pemalu dan introvert, melainkan Kyungsoo yang tak tahu malu dan hanya mempunyai satu tujuan; membuat Master Kris bahagia. Kris menarik kepalanya dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka celananya dengan gigi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah sangat ahli dengan giginya, jika kau tahu maksudku.

"Kau begitu ahli dalam hal semacam ini, aku melatihmu dengan baik kan?" Master Kris berkata, menyeringai, memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya. "Ya, Master. Kau melatihku dengan hebat." Ia berkata, sebelum menunduk, kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung; karena Master Kris menyukainya ketika ia sangat rapuh.

Kyungsoo mulai menjilat penis Master Kris dari pangkal lalu ujung. Jilatannya selalu bersifat eksperimental, seperti pertama kali ia mencobanya dengan Master Kris. Dengan yakin, ia mulai memasukkan penis besar Master Kris ke mulutnya. Ia mengigit-gigit ringan ujungnya, mulutnya tidak bisa menampung semuanya.

"Kyungsoo," Master Kris mengelus pipinya lembut dan ia bersandar ke sentuhannya, menatap Master Kris dengan mata besar polosnya. "Apakah kau ingin menghisap penisku atau aku menyetubuhi mulutmu yang cantik itu?"

Kyungsoo langsung membelalak, senang. "Oh, tolonglah Master. Aku ingin kau yang menyetubuhi mulutku, tolong tolong." Kyungsoo tidak melebih-lebihkan karena Master Kris tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Penismu tidak boleh menyentuh seprai kasur. Kalau iya, kau tidak boleh klimaks semalaman. Jika kau klimaks tanpa aku yang menyuruh, kau tahu hukumannya kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat-cepat, mengigil karena ingatan-ingatan saat ia klimaks tanpa izin Master Kris dan ia harus rela klimaks berkali-kali sampai penisnya sangat kaku.

"Baguslah, _cantik_." Master Kris mengelus pipi Kyungsoo sebelum memasukkan penisnya dalam satu hentakan ke mulut hangat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerima penis kering tersebut, lidahnya tak bergerak sama sekali karena Master Krislah yang akan melakukan semua pekerjaan.

Mereka sudah berada di atas kasur, Master Kris dengan tubuhnya yang besar membuat bayangan-bayangan yang seakan mengelilingi Kyungsoo; membuatnya merasa terintimidasi dan begitu kecil, rapuh dibawahnya.

Tangan Master Kris mengelus pelan-pelan pipinya, hampir seperti perilaku kasih sayang tapi Kyungsoo membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu; dia dilatih sebagai pemuas nafsu bukan 'istri' ataupun 'ibu rumah tangga'. Kyungsoo sudah membuang hidupnya yang lama semenjak Master Kris menculiknya. Kyungsoo mulai menerima fakta bahwa–mungkin ini seharusnya ia berada, seharusnya ia memberi kenikmatan bagi para Masternya.

Pikirannya terganggu ketika penis Master Kris mengenai pangkal tenggorokan Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu mendorong _gag reflex_nya, ia terlalu merindukan rasa ini. Master Kris jarang di rumah, di rumah ia sering–terlalu sebenarnya–ditemani oleh Master Kai dan Master Sehun yang suka sekali memaksanya mengikuti permainan-permainan dimana akhirnya ia kalah dan ia yang dipermalukan juga.

"Aku tidak suka ketika kau memikirkan hal lain selain diriku dan penisku. Camkan itu." Ucap Master Kris tiba-tiba, dingin. Seperti ia pertama kali memperkosanya, atau merebut keperjakaanya. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak, air mata mulai mengeembun. Bukan karena sakit, tapi hatinya sesak.

Master Kris mengabaikan air mata itu, walau ia melihat ke arah yang lain karena jelas ia masih manusia dan ia tidak bisa mengabaikan, pria yang baru saja berumur tujuh belas tahun ini sudah ia culik semenjak umurnya lima belas tahun. Mas–ah, Kris sangat tahu kalau hal itu sangat salah tapi saat itu dia sangat membutuhkan orang agar tetap berada di sisinya.

Bukannya berkenalan seperti orang normal, ia malah menculiknya. Begitu tertarik dengan mata besar memikat dan bibir tebal seperti delima, dan pucatnya kulti putih tersebut; ia memutuskan,_ fuck it._

Itu urusan nanti, sekarang dia mempunyai Kyungsoo dibawahnya berlinang air mata saat ia mengerakkan penisnya maju-mundur dari mulut hangat Kyungsoo. _Fuck it_, dia tidak berpikir lurus sekarang. _Fuck it, what everyone thinks. He have Kyungsoo who's not gonna leave him, who's not gonna hurt him. Fuck other people thoughts._

Kyungsoo hanya merelaksasikan otot tenggorokannya, memberikan Master Kris jalan untuk penisnya masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ini pertama kali ia melalukan hal ini dengan Master Kris (karena penis Master Kris sangat besar dan ia tidak mau memancingnya). Kyungsoo merasa ia telah membuat Master Kris merasa bersalah jadi ia ingin memberikan hal yang terbaik untuk Master Kris. Menjadi yang terbaik. Kyungsoo ingin _menjadi yang terbaik_.

"Ah~ Kyung." Master Kris jarang sekali mendesah, ia hanya mengerang. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bangga telah membuat Master Kris mendesah dan ia adalah orang pertama (setidaknya ia berpikir seperti itu) untuk mendengar Master Kris mendesah.

Kyungsoo berdengung-dengung sendiri, membuat mulutnya bergetar dan penis Master Kris bergerak sedikit. Kyungsoo tetap berdengung-dengung, sesekali bersiul dan mendesah saat jari-jari Master Kris menyentuh putingnya yang telah berdiri.

"Kyung." Master Kris menarik putingnya keras, membuat sang pemilik mendesah, eratan tangan Master Kris di rambutnya mengeras dan tanpa aba-aba Master Kris mengeluarkan sperma di mulut Kyungsoo. Bahkan beberapa sperma turun ke dagunya. Kyungsoo menjilat semuanya.

Master Kris menaruh botol pelumas di dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memiringan kepalanya, bingung. "Persiapkan dirimu untukku, dua jari." Kyungsoo mengangguk, hal ini dia juga sudah latih sendiri. Membuka tutup botol pelumas dan memberi kedua jarinya pelumas yang banyak.

"Masukkan satu jari." Perintah Master Kris dan Kyungsoo mengabaikannya, ia mencari posisi nyaman yang tidak memungkinkan penisnya akan menyentuh seprai. Ia mulai memasukkan jari telunjuknya, mendesis. _Ternyata aku seketat ini_, pikirnya. Kyungsoo mencari-cari prostatnya, ia terus mencari-cari sampai akhirnya, "Master!" keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan ia tetap menyebutkan nama itu sampai Master Kris menyuruhnya memasukkan jari tengahnya. Ia mengikuti apa yang disuruh, mengerang sebuah "M-M-Master." Saat jari tengahnya bergesekan dengan prostatnya.

Dengan cepat–karena ia tahu Master Kris sangat tidak sabaran–ia menghantam prostanya, mungkin tidak sekeras seperti Master Kris atau Master yang lain; tapi ia cukup puas. Ia kembali mendesahkan nama Master Kris dan terus begitu sampai Master Kris menarik jari dari lubangnya.

Master Kris kemudian mengangkatnya kasar dan langsung menaruhnya diatas penis berdiri Master Kris dan Kyungsoo mengerang. Karena ia sangat-sangat jarang berada di posisi ini,_in control_.

"Kau masih ketat, Kyung. Mungkin harus aku persiapkan lagi." Master Kris berbisik di telinganya dan ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia menaruh kepalanya di leher Master Kris, takut. Master Kris mengigit-gigit kecil telinga dan leher Kyungsoo sebelum menambahkan tiga jari di lubang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berteriak, keras. Rasanya sakit. Master Kris tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Master Kris tidak mau berbagi dengan orang lain kecuali Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kai, jadi ia jarang melakukan _double penetration_.

Kalaupun ia, dia tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Master Kris; entah kenapa. Sedangkan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai malah lebih ekstrim. _Triple penetration_. Besoknya ia sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri dan Kris akan memarahi Chanyeol, Sehun dan Kai karena itu sangat egois.

Kyungsoo merasa ia harus membantu Master Kris. Jadi ia mengangkat dirinya sendiri, mengetatkan lubangnya dan menghantam lubangnya ke penis dan tiga jari Kris. Mereka berdua mendesah, karena rasanya luar biasa sekali.

"Kau makin ahli dalam hal ini, Kyung. Aku tak salah memilihmu." Master Kris berbisik di telinganya dan Kyungsoo berteriak '_yes! Yes!' _di kepalanya. Ia mencium Master Kris di bibir sebelum mengangkat dirinya sendiri berkali-kali. Membuat Master Kris harus mengigit lehernya. Rantai di kedua tangannya dilepaskan, Master Kris berkata bahwa Kyungsoo telah menjadi anak baik dan tidak perlu dihukum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, karena akhirnya ia bisa membuat master_nya_ bahagia.

.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan tempat tidur yang dingin, setiap harinya.

Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan semua hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kesepian. Master Kris tidak akan punya waktu untuk menemaninya tiap malam, kalau iya dia tidak akan tinggal di mansion mewah entah dimana ini.

Punggungnya sangat sakit dan kedua lengannya terasa seperti akan lepas. Ia mendengus kesal. Ia bahkan tidak klimaks kemarin. Melihat penisnya yang ereksi, ia mengambil handuk dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandinya biasa saja. Dinding putih membosankan dengan lantai yang berwarna sama. Semuanya berwarna putih, seperti rumah sakit. Satu-satunya yang berwarna adalah sikat gigi Kyungsoo yang berwarna biru tua. Ia menaruh handuk di tempat yang biasa, memasuki kotak _shower_ dengan pelan. Ia menutup kembali pintu kotak _shower_ tersebut sebelum menyalakan air ke tingkat paling dingin.

Ia menerima guyuran air dingin yang dikeluarkan oleh mesin itu. Dengan cepat, tangannya berjalan ke arah ereksinya, yang berdiri tegak seakan-akan bangga. Kyungsoo mengelus-elus pelan ereksinya, sehingga ereksinya menjadi sangat kaku. Kyungsoo langsung membayangkan adegan-adegannya dengan Master Kris tadi malam. Mata Master Kris yang menusuk, dingin, mengamatinya saat ia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk Master Kris.

"K-Kris.."

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, ia boleh memanggil Master Kris tanpa kata 'master' saat mereka pergi ke luar. Walaupun hal itu sangat jarang terjadi. Ia membayangkan dirinya sendiri terikat di tempat tidur, air mata mengering, berteriak lantang.

Dan Master Kris menarik rambutnya dan memaksanya menelan penis Master Kris yang kering dan Master Kris mulai menyetubuhi mulutnya sampai akhirnya Master Kris klimaks di dalam mulutnya. Lalu Master Kris mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang _perjaka_ Kyungsoo dan menghantam prostatnya. Membuat Kyungsoo menangis, antara kesakitan dan kenikmatan.

Kyungsoo klimaks ke dinding putih membosankan itu. Lalu ia pun terduduk, di bawah guyuran. Karena bayangan itu, adalah adegan-adegan pertama kali Master Kris merebut keperjakaanya.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke luar kamar, ia boleh berkeliling saat ia ada waktu luang. Ia boleh membersihkan hal-hal yang menurutnya kotor ataupun membereskan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak rapih. Hal-hal tersebut mengalihkan Kyungsoo dari bayangan sebagai _toy_ dan sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Oh ayolah, jangan mengetawakannya. Kyungsoo juga ingin membacakan cerita dongeng sebelum tidur, menimbang-nimbang _aegya_nya sambil mencium wajahnya.

Kyungsoo tersentak dari bayangannya saat ia mendengar suara yang sangat keras. Suara tawa salah satu masternya, Master Chanyeol. Dengan perasaan ragu-ragu dan penasaran, ia berjalan ke arah sumber suara. 'RUANG TAMU' tertulis di ruang itu. Ini adalah salah satu ruang dimana ia tidak boleh masuk seizin Master Kris. _"Karena aku tidak mau orang-orang tahu bahwa aku mempunyai permata paling indah sedunia,"_ adalah jawaban Master Kris saat Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa ia tidak boleh masuk disitu.

Ia mengintip. Sesungguhnya butuh banyak keberanian untuk melakukan hal ini jika kau mempunyai empat Master yang begitu bengis di tempat tidur tapi tampak begitu normal di kehidupan biasa.

Ada seorang perempuan, bukan keluarga keempat Masternya karena ia sudah cukup dihina oleh keluarga keempat Masternya yang membuatnya mau tak mau menghindari keluarga keempat Masternya, yang berarti menghafalkan wajah-wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan mata, dan mendekatkan telinganya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan. Perempuan itu sedang dirangkul pinggangnya oleh Master Kris, dipegang lengannya oleh Master Kai, dipeluk dari belakang oleh Master Sehun dan tangannya yang tidak dipegang oleh Master Kai sedang dicium oleh Master Chanyeol.

"Kau memang favorit kami." Master Kris berkata, mencium leher perempuan itu yang membuat si perempuan terkikik pelan. "Dan pastinya, akan selalu menjadi favorit kami." Master Chanyeol berkata, disetujui oleh yang lain.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu," Master Kai dan Sehun berkata, sebelum Master Kris menambahkannya, "Tidak ada seorangpun."

_Rusak_.

.

Kyungsoo telah menatap bayangannya di cermin selama satu jam tiga puluh menit, berpikir apa yang salah dari tubuhnya. Mungkin ia mempunyai terlalu banyak tanda di kulit yang dulunya putih mulus.

Ia berbalik, membuka jubahnya dan menengok kearah cermin. Sayatan-sayatan Master Kai selalu tahan lama. Ia berbalik dan membuka kakinya. Memar-memar buatan Master Chanyeol juga selalu tahan lama. Ia meraba-raba pipinya, bengkak. Kelakuan-kelakuan di mulutnya oleh Master Sehun juga selalu bertahan lama.

Lalu ia menaruh tangannya di dada bagian kiri. _Luka-luka mental buatan Master Kris juga bertahan lama_.

Kyungsoo mendengus, berteriak frustasi dan memutuskan untuk mandi lagi. Ia mengambil shampoo rasa vanili dan sabun beraroma kokoa. Kyungsoo memastikan seinci tubuhnya tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Ia memastikan hal itu. Ketika selesai, ia membilas semuanya. Sebelum mengambil lotion dan mengoleskannya ke lengan, tangan, kaki. Ia bahkan mencukur bulu kakinya. Ia menggosok giginya dengan rajin.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum keluar dengan jubah paling bagus yang ia punya, berwarna merah dengan berlian emas. Jubah tersebut hanya menutupi kejantannya saja. Ia menutup dadanya dengan peniti, tapi kakinya yang mulus dan bahunya ia biarkan saja.

Dan ia menunggu diatas tempat tidur, bermain-main dengan koleksi mainan Master Kris. Ia bahkan menyemprot sedikit parfum perangsan, di area leher, bahu dan kedua tangannya. Ia mendengar suara Masternya di luar. Ia hanya diam, menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Ini kamarku," ia mendengar Master Kris berkata. Sepersedetik kemudian pintu terbuka, dan sepersedetik kemudian Kyungsoo bisa merasakan semua mata mengarah kearahnya. Pose Kyungsoo tidak terlalu seksi, tapi pose tersebut menunjukkan bahunya yang putih mulus dan kakinya yang jenjang tanpa memar-memar buatan Master Chanyeol.

"Dan ini siapa?"

Ia mendengar perempuan itu bertanya. Kyungsoo hanya diam, selama lima menit. Mengabaikannya. Sebelum menjawab, "Kyungsoo." Dengan nada terdingin yang ia bisa ucapkan.

"Aku Sohee." Perempuan itu berkata, dan ia menaruh mainan Master Kris di atas nakas. Lalu ia melihat ke arah empat Masternya dan perempuan itu dengan wajah datar sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak bertanya."

Ia mendengar Sohee tertawa, keras sekali. "Dia seperti Thunder, mungkin Thunder akan senang jika dia kemari dan bertemu kembarannya." Lalu tawa Sohee mereda, dan dari ujung matanya ia melihat Sohee menyeringai.

"Jadi kau milik siapa?"

"Aku tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, yakan Kris?"

Kyungsoo melihat Kris gelagapan sebentar, sebelum menangguk. "Dia benar-benar tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan bukankah pertanyaan itu sedikit _off topic_?"

"Ah, kurasa iya," Sohee berkata, sebelum mengecek ponselnya. "Kunjunganku harus berakhir disini, besok aku datang kesini lagikah?"

"Tentu, Hee. Tentu. Kami akan menunggu kunjunganmu." Master Kris berkata, merangkul bahu Sohee sebelum mengelus-elus punggungnya.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya, selamat tinggal Kyungsoo." Sohee tersenyum kepadanya dan Kyungsoo tidak tersenyum balik kepadanya. Sohee hanya tertawa terkekeh, sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Lalu keempat Masternya menatapnya tajam.

"Apa itu tadi?" Master Kai memulai, melotot. "Kau bersikap dingin kepadanya." Dahi Master Sehun mengerut. "Itu bukanlah dirimu, Kyungsoo." Master Chanyeol tampak kecewa. "Dan kau memanggilku tanpa sebutan Master, Kyung." Master Kris tampak biasa-biasa saja, _but Kyungsoo knew better_.

"Kau tidak memakai pemberian barang-barang dari kami sebagai bukti kau milik kami, Kyung. Itu pelanggaran berat." Master Kris berkata, mendekat.

"Secara teknis aku milik kalian karena aku tidak punya pilihan lain," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia telah membaca buku-buku berisi balasan sarkatis dan sinis.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya." Master Kai mengepalkan tangannya. "Koreksi_,terpaksa_ menikmatinya. Jika aku menolak kalian pasti akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk untuk melukaiku."

"Darimana kau dapat keberanian ini? Kalau kami tidak membawamu kesini kau pasti sudah mati kelaparan Do Kyungsoo." Master Chanyeol menatap rendah dirinya. Master Sehun memegang lengan Master Chanyeol.

"Tapi kalau kalian tidak menculikku, aku sudah sampai ke rumah Kim Joomyeon yang akan memberiku beasiswa dan membayar biaya rumah sakit untuk kedua orang tuaku."

"Kyungsoo," itu suara Master Kris, Kyungsoo tahu. Ia sudah terlalu kenal dengan suara itu. "Jika kau merasa begitu bisa di dunia sulit ini daripada kami bereempat, kau boleh keluar. Sekarang."

Kyungsoo tersentak. "Akan kuberi waktu lima belas menit untuk mengemasi pakaianmu, jika kau punya." Master Kris berkata, keluar diikuti oleh Master Chanyeol, Master Kai dan Master Sehun.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Kyungsoo berteriak, menendang selimut sampai selimutnya terjatuh. "Aku hanya ingin kalian menganggapku spesial! Itu saja, bukan bermain dengan perempuan itu. Aku sudah memberi tubuhku dan hatiku dan semuanya yang bisa aku kasih dan mungkin kalian sudah tidak mau tubuh usang ini lagi. Mungkin sekarang saatnya aku musnah."

Kyungsoo berlari ke jendela kamar Master Kris yang selalu tidak dikunci. Ia membuka jendela itu dengan cepat dan mudah, ia hendak keluar. Lagian juga, ia sudah diperlukan lagi. Ia duduk menghadap keempat Masternya yang sedang _shock_. Ia mendorong dirinya kebelakang, siap jatuh.

Secepat kilat Master Kris menangkapnya, Kyungsoo melihat air mata berkumpul di mata yang dulunya tajam itu. "Jangan pergi," Kyungsoo mendengar suara tersebut bergetar. "_I'll be back_," Kyungsoo memeluk badan kekar tersebut, yang ia bakal rindu nantinya. Seketika tubuh Master Kris menjadi rileks, dan Master Kris hendak membawanya kedalam.

Secepat kilat juga, ia melepaskan pelukannya di Master Kris, hanya bergantung di kerah bajunya. Kyungsoo mencium bibir Master Kris dalam, lembut, penuh emosi sebelum membawa bibirnya ke telinga dan berbisik, "_In another life._"

Kyungsoo jatuh. Bebas. Ia bebas. Rasanya enak.

.

'_What's the name of one people you miss the most and has left a deep first impression?'_

Kyungsoo menatap pertanyaan itu bosan. Ia kemudian menjawabnya dengan bahasa hangul. Lalu ia menyerahkannya ke guru berwarna pirang.

Ia menulis

_Wu Yifan,_ _Kris, Li Jiaheng_.

.

_In another life, I would be just yours. _

_We could keep our promises until the end of the world. _

_In another life,I'll only become yours. _

_And you'll only become mine, it's all_

_In another life. _


End file.
